


kitchen duty

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, Cooking, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Pre-Time Skip, also basically all the characters listed are just mentioned HFJRHGJHKJE, alsogot super overwhelmed by my dedue love in this HJFKHJ, dumb gays being gay u kno the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: Dimitri was extremely fond of shared kitchen duty with Ashe and it 100% had to do with the way the boy's smile made his heart flip a thousand times over.





	kitchen duty

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a convo me and a friend had hjkfhhjk
> 
> also shoutout to jay hyping my dumbass while i was writing this ilu queen

Kitchen duty with Ashe was easily one of Dimitri’s favorites of the assigned chores handed out by Seteth each week; the only thing he found himself enjoying more was deliveries or escorts with Dedue. Moments outside spent with him were always peaceful; the soft humming of Duscuran songs he’s begging himself not to forget, the wind causing Dimitri’s hair to tickle the upper part of his cheeks, and the constant sturdy presence of his best friend walking beside him, only inches away.

But Dimitri wasn’t alone in his love of that partnered chore, as anytime someone heard their name called for cafeteria responsibilities prayed that Ashe was the next called. There were plenty of others who were marvelous at cooking in the monastery, no one was ever able to make it as fun as the commoner did. He was bubbly; spitting out non-stop conversation topics with a voice sweet as honey and a smile so easy that Dimitri isn’t sure he’d recognize his friend without it spread wide across his face. His distinct laugh filled the room up as well, and whenever Dimitri was the cause of such a phenomenon, he felt..proud? Dizzy? An odd fluttering of his own heart?

It was enough to make the tips of his ears heat up, even just from a passing thought of the delightful sound. Both Sylvain and Felix have snickered at the reaction Ashe stirs up in Dimitri, but he’s never been able to catch exactly what the joke is due to being a bit more than distracted by the much shorter boy. 

Pushing that all aside, Ashe was also an incredible teacher when it came to cooking. All his instructions were clear and carefully worded, plus he was patient to a fault when it came to helping his friends learn how to create something edible and actually good with their own hands. There were times that even with all of this that Dimitri still struggled to keep kitchen fires and spills to a minimum.

The whisking incident was probably the most notable of the long list of mishaps that Dimitri was at the center of. Ashe had only turned his back on the other for a few minutes, trusting his dear friend to mix the biscuit batter on his own. All of the noises that were coming from the side of the room that the blond was residing on were...concerning, to say the least. The metal was scratching against each other harshly, there were deep and heavy heaves of breath and a sound that Ashe was reluctant to categorize as choked up sobs. 

Dimitri’s knuckles were white as they gripped onto the whisk when Ashe turned his attention back to him, and if Ashe had been anyone else he might have slowly slipped into the back room until whatever scene was playing out in the main kitchen wrapped up on its own. But it was Ashe, so of course, he was quick to Dimitri’s side. The shorter boy made a strangled noise as he wrapped his arms around the other; one laid gently against the arm Dimitri had holding up the bowl, causing the prince to stiffen. 

Ashe’s other arm reached until he could place his sweaty hand on top of the one Dimitri had on the whisk. With a soft grunt, he tightened his grip on the taller boy and struggled to slow the rapid stirring, forcing Dimitri to adopt a much slower pace. The position was awkward for both boys, but any discomfort was easily tossed aside due to their hearts skipping a beat, or two, or maybe three...it was hard to focus, especially for Dimitri. For a moment, he tried to figure out if there was anyway he could get Ashe to guide him like this again-- perhaps he could convince the archer to teach him how to aim a bow, he’d once heard Claude gossip with the other Golden Deer at dinner about how his knees almost gave out when Professor Byleth corrected his silently during class one afternoon. 

Now that would be quite the sight; a prince passing out from the slightest touch from a commoner. Given, that commoner was most beautiful, in Dimitri’s humble opinion. Ashe looked like he was made of soft lines and edges, radiating warmth and unintentionally offering his being up as a safe place to land. His eyes-- Goddess please spare Dimitri --were memorizing, the color was refreshing and made his emotions easy to decipher; Dimitri is forever thankful that he’d only ever caught glances of glimmering joy when he spent time with the shorter boy. If Ashe had not possessed a voice so enticing, the blond would undoubtedly miss every word that came from the young archer.

“That’s it, perfectly in the groove now.” Ashe mused softly, letting himself slip away from Dimitri, who had to hold back a disappointed sigh. “Now, now, don’t pout.” He adds on; guess Dimitri wasn’t as good as hiding his feelings as he would like to think.

“We don’t have enough batter to even feed a single one of the houses, let alone everyone in the monastery due to my...misplaced vigor. I apologize, deeply so, Ashe, I did n--” Dimitri’s slow and dejected spiel is cut short due to the airy laugh that escapes his chore partner as he crosses the room.

“Please, your High--” Ashe starts, mumbling a quick apology before continuing again. “Please, Dimitri, do not fret so much, still a few hours until the doors open and we have plenty of ingredients.”

The corners of Dimitri’s mouth twitch upwards at Ashe using his name. It’s been a battle to get his friends to drop the formalities, and the way Ashe said it always made his stomach fill up with butterflies. 

“Ah, indeed you are correct.” Goddess knows where this next spout of courage comes from. “And more time spent with you has no downsides...for me.” 

Dimitri feels almost proud of the subdued, hitched breath he’s able to trigger from the archer, who smiled to himself, cheeks flushed ever so slightly as he moved to gather the ingredients. 

There was also the egg misunderstanding. Word of that one had traveled quickly throughout the monastery, and Dimitri still hasn’t heard the end of it. But he cannot find it within himself to be upset at all the teasing in the slightest. Not when the whole ordeal allowed him to view the spectacle that is Ashe’s most honest laugh.

What happened was as follows; Dimitri and Ashe found themselves sharing yet another kitchen duty, and the archer made a request of Dimitri to beat the eggs while he went to smoke the meat. He didn’t even have time to make it to the doorway before he heard the harsh crack of the eggshell, and then another, and another. Rendered completely motionless as he watched Dimitri pull his fist back from the bowl with yolk dripping from his knuckles over and over again.

So Dimitri misunderstood what Ashe meant by beat. It’s not his fault-- he had come to the kitchen straight from the training grounds and it seemed that he hadn’t quite gotten out of headspace yet. 

But the ruckus Ashe was causing was enough to pull him right out of it. The silvered haired boy was heavily leaning against the counter, nose scrunched up in the most endearing way Dimitri had ever seen. His face was red as the pile of tomatoes on the top shelf of the pantry, and his whole body was trembling as choked laughter filled the room. If Dimitri had been simply passing by, he would think he’d need to give someone the heimlich. 

There was nothing pleasant about the sound coming from Ashe’s small body. The only thing Dimitri could think to compare it to was the honking of a goose at an unreasonably early hour. Even so, it was a sight to behold and Dimitri couldn’t peel his eyes off the other even if he had wanted too. 

Dimitri felt tender, for lack of a better word. It’s not one that came naturally to him, but since spending more of his free time with Ashe, it became more frequent. He believes this is what someone would call a symptom of having a schoolyard crush, but Dimitri doesn’t think that’s something he would ever admit outside vague dreams where they are palm to palm in holy palmers kiss; allowing lips to do what hands do when the moon is new and cannot watch over the young prince.

The fact that his dear friend committed such a vulnerable act in Dimitri’s presence added another layer on top of these developing far from platonic feelings. Most prided themselves on being dignified and at their best when in the presence of a noble, especially in the case of the blond prince. Outside his childhood ones and the leader of the Golden Deer, he struggled to get his peers to relax and act freely around him, and it had been a real struggle for Ashe, in particular, to learn to do so. 

This moment really was a game changer. Dimitri figured he owed Ashe the same openness the commoner had offered him. He chuckled, with a little less reserve than he usually would. The pair was feeding off one another, Dimitri’s head tilted back in joy as Ashe attempted and failed to steady himself. 

There was no room in the kitchen for even a sliver of dignity between the two of them, but neither seemed to notice and if they did, they couldn’t be bothered to care. 

Then there was the occasion of Dedue’s birthday. Dimitri made a passing comment about how he wished he was able to make his best friend something for his special day, and Ashe didn’t even waste a second before working his charms and getting the pair access to the kitchen after hours. There wasn’t a soul in Fodlan that could deny Ashe of anything when he tossed that adorable smile at them.

It didn’t take Ashe long to notice the edge Dimitri was balancing on. The young prince was far more clumsy than usual; tripping on his own feet, accidentally dropping the mixing tools completely into the bowls of ingredients and he had to ask Ashe to repeat himself more than once, something Dimitri rarely did. 

He’s just never been this nervous before in his life; hot under his collar, sweat on his brow, knees quivering enough to make himself feel almost seasick. Dedue is easily the most important person in Dimitri’s life and he’s never once been able to communicate that properly. The nature of their relationship never gave them much room for such expressions of platonic intimacy, and Dimitri was at a breaking point with the guilt piling up from leaving it unsaid for so long. 

Dedue has gotten much better in the whole bonds-with-others department during his time at Garreg Mach. The hearty laugh that only Flayn could draw out of him, the way he allows Annette and Mercedes to slip into his personal space, the pride that shows plain across his face whenever Felix is able to knock someone down in a tournament. 

A lot of it was thanks to Ashe; he really was the first one to commit to chipping away at the wall Dedue was forced to build around him. Arms outstretched with an aura of light and generosity that only the Saints were depicted with. 

Part of Dimitri wanted to be jealous. 

Jealous that it was Ashe’s shoulder that Dedue would lean on for support. That Ashe was the one who Dedue would run towards when he remembered a fun fact or saw something beautiful; and vice versa. That Ashe was given access to a side of Dedue that Dimitri was denied.

He was well aware that he was acting like a selfish child entertaining these thoughts-- he had no reason to deny the camaraderie they had. The value was not lost from their relationship due to the differences it had with the others in Dedue’s life, if anything, it makes theirs more unique and yearned for. 

Plus, Dimitri could never fault Ashe over his natural talent for making his peers feel comfortable, especially not when he found it to be one of his most endearing qualities. 

The prince is pulled out of his thoughts as the archer places a warm hand on his arm, thumb moving up and down soothingly.

“Please, don’t put yourself in an early grave, ‘Mitri.” The blond feels a tug at his heart at the nickname. “Dedue speaks fondly of you often. You could bring him something half baked and sour while still managing to make him all misty eyed because it’s still from you. But don’t worry, that won’t be the case since I’m here to keep you in line.”

Dimitri can’t help but return a warm smile to Ashe. Not that he ever could. The silver haired boy’s smile plagued his mind most days; it was an easy thing to study, as it was rare of Ashe not to be sporting one, and Dimitri never got tired of staring.

This one, however, was a sight Dimitri was privy to. It was a bit lopsided and smaller than his usual one but still managed to hold all the charm was inherent of the archer. Somehow his eyes managed to become softer, searching for something both boys were afraid to name. Often his head would tilt to the side ever so slightly and his freckles would be obstructed by the sweeping blush across his cheeks.

He once heard the small green haired boy from Golden Deer refer to it as ‘lovestruck’.

But that was neither here nor there.

The pair decided to make their friend a spice cake with buttercream frosting. Dimitri did his best to follow Ashe’s meticulous instructions, trying not to get distracted by his own adoration with the other.

Ashe leaves the room for a moment to retrieve an ingredient and it hits Dimitri that he’s never had spice cake before.

One little taste couldn’t hurt.

Before Dimitri could swipe his finger in the batter, Ashe’s small frame was slamming into him hard with a cry of his name. He’s more than a bit confused, especially when he turns his head only to see a pouting Ashe.

“You can’t do that!” The shorter boy huffs, backing away in order to offer them both a few inches of personal space.

Dimitri frowns. “I apologize, I did not realize it was rude to do s--”

He’s cut off, something he doesn’t mind when it’s Ashe.

“It’s not that…” He pauses, a bit too long, as if he was struggling to choose his next move. “It’s just-- well, the batter will- it’ll just get far too sweet!”

The blond’s eyebrows furrowed in response. “Become too sweet? Ashe, I fear you have lost me…” 

Then it clicks. 

“...oh.”

Ashe was calling Dimitri sweet, in a roundabout way. He turned away hastily, closing his eyes in embarrassment as he felt his face heat up. All these sudden spikes in his heart rate couldn’t be good for his health. 

Dimitri mumbled a reply, and when Ashe made a questing noise due to not being able to catch it, it took the prince another long moment to gather up the gall to repeat himself.

“I said, you best not go taste testing either then…” His tone was gentle and he still couldn’t bring himself to look at the other, but Ashe simply laughed in an intoxicating way that made Dimitri join him as well. 

And maybe, just maybe their hands bumped into each other more than necessary for the rest of the night, with tinted cheeks and lingering glances.

The cake came out perfectly. Dedue had to excuse himself so he could take a private moment to compose himself once Dimitri has shyly held out the cake to him. When he returned, the pair shared their first real hug; crushing and long and communicating all that both had ever wanted to say to the other. 

If anyone saw Dimitri and Ashe feed each other a few bites of their creation during the small birthday celebration, they said nothing of it.

Being placed behind a stove used to be a frightening affair for Dimitri-- but it wasn’t so daunting when a certain archer was by his side. And perhaps, due to a particularly nosey professor, they were paired up more often for said task. 

**Author's Note:**

> eee hope u enjoyed! i had a lot of fun writing this and hope i have the stregth to continue writing soft gay fe3h shit....
> 
> ashe/dimitri is cute and im mad about it.
> 
> anyways hmu on tumblr/twitter @ dumbassology PLEASE xx


End file.
